Lymphoid cells from mice exhibit rhythms of mitogen responsiveness and viability in culture. The nature of these circannual and lunar rhythms is unknown. The studies on cytotoxic T cell memory and mitogen responsiveness were slowed by a decrease in the young animals functional ability.